Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-n+7-8-7n}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-n - 7n} + {7 - 8}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-8n} + {7 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-8n} {-1}$ The simplified expression is $-8n-1$